


the rewrite pf broken.

by funnyducky



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyducky/pseuds/funnyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well same as last except for way longer and more detailed chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"When will you learn Jack?I never give up. I will have you or someone that is as much a part of you as yourself." pitch stared at the cold dark cavern in which the point of his anger was retreating. the boy was in pain. pitches plan was working perfectly.

Jack was in agony in his cavern. something was happening. something very bad.Jack had passed out at least twice, and was about to do it again when he felt something tug at his soul and detach. he was in such pain he didn't see the girl beside him.

Jackie woke up beside a boy,naked,and screamed bloody murder,which woke him up."what the-ah!who are you?" the boy was pale,like me."why do you look like me?" he was shaken very badly.  
"I honestly have no clue. I know my name tfive hough." I was shaken too.  
"I'm going to get you a robe."he flew off hoping his bath robe thingie was where he left it. it was. He flew back to her and have her the robe.   
"Come on."  
"where are we going?"  
"north."


	2. why north looks dumbstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Jack get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n for every comment I get you all get a chapter until this is finished

"Jack?" Jackie asked mid flight  
"yeah?"  
"is north nice? I mean is he like not mean."   
Jack laughed at her."mean? no. loud? big?Russian?yes."  
"oh that's good."they landed in north's workshop."north!we might just have a problem."  
Jack yelled as loud as he could.   
"what is it ja-" his mouth hung open in utter shock"come on we need book.  
"do you know what happened to us?" Jack asked.  
"well yes I do. but its complicated."north was hesitant to say.  
"What happened?!?"Jackie asked in a soft voice.  
"Man in moon."he sighed "and pitch."  
"pitch!" Jack almost laughed  
"yes."


End file.
